The Sample Sale
by practicalamanda
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet while they're both in line for the Kleinfeld's sample sale. Kurt is with Rachel and Mercedes and Blaine is with Tina. One shot.


**This one shot is for the fabulous mykyou for being my 100th reviewer on _Brix Brax_. Her prompt was as fallows:**

**kurt and blaine cross paths for the first time in a waiting room, or an elevator, or a queue. **

**I hope I did it justice! Enjoy! Come say hi on tumblr: practical-amanda**

"Are you hiding my other four cups of coffee in your gigantic purse or did you really think this would be enough to get me through today," Blaine said, looking pitifully down at the medium drip that Tina had just pressed into his hands. "When I agreed to do this you..."

"...Promised coffee and lunch, not an entire Starbucks," Tina cut him off. "Take it or leave it, Anderson. We have to have our game faces on at all times. I didn't bring you here for your fashion prowess. You're my muscle."

So this was going to be one of Tina's 'head bitch in charge' days. Blaine knew how to deal with that. He hadn't encountered one since last Thanksgiving when the two of them had decided to do the Prospect Park Track Club's Turkey trot and she nearly plowed down several other runners in her quest for first place. Tina was sweet, wonderful, and unequivocally Blaine's best friend, but she could be...a bit on the competitive side.

Blaine peaked behind them at a formidable looking girl in a track suit. She was buff and almost a head taller than Blaine, "I don't know how well that's going to work out," Blaine said, looking down at his own slight frame. He kept himself in shape, but he wasn't prepared to go head to head with any of the girls in line. "Maybe you should have brought Lauren or something. At least she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb like I do."

Tina softened a little at that, "Come on, Blaine. You know I was only teasing you. I want you to be here because you're my best friend and my Man of Honor, and I can't think of anyone else in the world who I'd rather have helping me choose my wedding dress," Tina said, giving his arm a light squeeze. "And besides, you're not the only guy here," Tina said, gesturing in front of them in line.

0000000000

"Okay, ladies, it's t-minus two hours until those doors open and we better get the first round of appointments, because this is the shopping event I've been training for my entire life," Kurt said sternly to Rachel and Mercedes who were both nodding furiously. They were all clutching copies of the game plan he had typed up and steaming cups of coffee. Kurt took a sip from his own non-fat mocha and glanced appraisingly at the sheet of paper. "Remember we need to head straight to the Kenneth Pool. Don't worry too much about sizing. Rachel's a sample size and if it's too big I can fix it.

Rachel squealed, "I can't believe we're here, the Kleinfeld's Sample Sale!" she said almost dreamily. "Do you remember when we used to sit on the couch in my Dad's Oscars Room, in our pajamas to watch _Say Yes to the Dress _Marathons, with too much pizza?"

"And Kurt made us both swear on Whitney's grave that we would take him with us to get our dresses," Mercedes added with a playful nudge to Kurt. "By the way, don't look now, but the man behind us in line has been staring at you for the past two minutes."

"What?" Kurt practically squawked, immediately turning his attention to the curly haired man standing in front of them.

"So much for 'don't look now,'" Mercedes mumbled.

But Kurt wasn't paying any attention to her because he was now face to face with one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen in his entire life.

0000000000

"Blaine! Blaine, are you listening to anything I've been saying for the past two minutes?" Tina shouted, waving her hand in front of his face.

"He is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life," Blaine said, absentmindedly taking another swig of his coffee. He had perfectly styled chestnut hair, a beautifully delicate face, and a body that was to die for, wrapped in a perfectly fitted pea coat, red skinny jeans, and boots. "Oh my god, he's looking over here. What to I do?" Suddenly Blaine found himself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"We still have two hours," Tina stage whispered. "Go talk to him!" she said, nudging him forward with a not so gentle shove.

"What? Tina I can't just..." but it was too late, Blaine was now about a foot in front of the man's face. He had to say something, now. "Um...I'm Blaine. I think my friend Tina wants us to bond over the fact that we're the only guys here," he said, sticking out his right hand and rubbing the back of his neck with his left.

Kurt smiled and let out a little laugh, "I see," he said, "I'm Kurt. So...fiance or token gay?"

Blaine laughed back, "I'm definitely gay, but my friend insists that she only brought me here as muscle," Blaine replied. "I thought she was kidding about needing an extra pair of hands, but now that I'm here, I kind of see what she means. I had no idea people would be this intense."

"Well, I'm an...experienced shopper," Kurt said, grinning a little mischievously. "I feel a little bit like I've finally made it to the olympics...maybe the gay olympics," Kurt added with a slight eye roll.

0000000000

Blaine laughed again. He had been chatting animatedly with Kurt for well over an hour at this point. The other man had just finished telling him another story about his crazy boss and Blaine was beginning to feel like his dopey smile would be permanently plastered on his face, "you work in fashion, then?"

Kurt nodded, "I work for _Vogue_," Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee and leaning against the building, gesturing for Blaine to join him.

"That's so awesome!" Blaine said, happily sidling up next to Kurt. "What do you do for them? I've been a total _Vogue _fanboy since I was like fourteen. I used to hide them behind these car magazines that my dad would subscribe me to."

"Well, I started out as an intern, but I just got promoted to assistant shopper," Kurt explained. "Basically, I help keep the photo shoot closet stocked with all the latest trends. It's pretty amazing. They even let me borrow stuff from the menswear closet sometimes," Kurt said pointing to his coat.

"That's fantastic," Blaine said, eyeing the coat. "Is that Gucci?"

Kurt's face practically lit up at the question, "Yes! I don't own it, but to be able to wear it for the weekend is just amazing," Kurt gushed.

"I love to read about fashion, but I'm a pretty simple guy when it comes to clothes," Blaine said, looking down at his outfit. "It's nice to see someone pulling that stuff off in the real world."

"There's nothing wrong with simple as long as it fits well," Kurt said, looking appreciatively at Blaine's outfit. "I um...go on trend spotting missions around the city a few times a month. Maybe you could join me some time. I'll even let you stop at Brooks Brothers," Kurt teased, feeling a rush of excitement at his own boldness.

Blaine pinked slightly realizing how obvious his own personal style was, but he also looked positively flabbergasted by the suggestion, "Really?" he asked. "That...that would be great."

Kurt reached out for Blaine's now empty coffee cup and pulled a pen out of his coat pocket, "here's my number," Kurt said jotting down the digits onto Blaine's coffee collar, "give me a call if you want to hang out again."

"Will do," Blaine said, taking the cup back and internally thrilling at how their hands had brushed.

Kurt finally went back to Mercedes and Rachel, ready to get the shorter girl the perfect wedding dress. Just as he was about to get his appointment time from the Kleinfeld's employee walking towards them, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Hey, it's Blaine. Good luck in there! See you on the other end!_


End file.
